Endless Love
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: What happens when an average widower from Milwaukee goes on American Idol? Danny's POV for my story, Shine. Please read that before you read this. NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub


Endless Love Chapter 1- Kiss From a Rose

So ya…Here's Shine in Danny's POV…Instead of during his audition, It's going to start during Hollywood Week…ya…

And I want to post this now, but I want to know what you think. Should I wait to post more of this until after AIS8G2, or should I write this before that one? Please vote in my poll on my profile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in Hollywood on American Idol. _Come on Danny_, I told myself, _This is your dream. This is what she would have wanted you to do._ But all I wanted to do was go home to Milwaukee and cry a little longer. It had only been a month since she died when I auditioned. But the pain still felt fresh. It was just so sudden, and I couldn't even cry at her funeral. I was too shocked.

Luckily for me, I had the best family and friends anyone could ask for. Like Jamar, my best friend, who was in Hollywood with me, both of us for American Idol. We listened to Ryan Seacrest give a speech, something that I only heard small parts of. I was too busy taking everything in and thinking about how it would have been if Sophia was with me. I know she would have come to Hollywood with me and supported me every step. And-

"Danny! We're supposed to go to our rooms now!" Jamar laughed. I had spaced out.

"Oh! Right…Are we roommates?"

"No…I think you're rooming with…him…" Jamar walked me over to a guy with jet black hair and blue highlights. He wore eyeliner, and looked, though I didn't like to prejudge, gay. He was talking a a teenage girl with bright red hair.

"Are you my roommate?" I asked. He turned around.

"Danny, right?" he asked, smiling. I forced a smile back.

"Yeah," was all I could manage to say.

"Cool. I'm Adam. Adam Lambert," he seemed really nice.

"I'm Allison," the girl said.

"Jamar," Jamar introduced himself to the two.

"I guess Adam and I should go to our room…See you Jamar, Allison."

"Bye," they both said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was called to go next. As I went to go to the stage, I ran into a girl.

"I am SO sorry!" she yelled from the ground. She looked very embarrassed. I helped her up.

"It's okay," I tried to make her feel better…hopefully this would…"Did you make it?"

"Yeah…I guess" she muttered. Even though she had just left the stage, she looked very nervous.

"That's great! I'm up next!" I was trying to find something to say to her. She seemed very nice

"Oh! Good luck! It's not THAT bad…Well except for-"

"Danny Gokey, it's your turn…"

"Well, I have to go now, but hopefully I'll see you around," I walked in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your roses is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well the judges liked it, especially Paula…I was happy about moving on. Jamar and I were in a group together with two girls named Taylor and Moorea. I was hoping to find the girl I had ran into before my first performance, but I didn't have much luck.

I also had trouble finding time to look for her, since a camera was in my face pretty much every second. I did, however, get a chance to meet people without the camera in my face. My roommate and I became good friends.

So far, Hollywood was pretty good, and after everything I've been through over the last few months, I could use a good sign.


End file.
